Dead World
by DripCaution
Summary: In a dead world filled with misery and monote skies, Evangeline finds herself wandering Savannnah alone, until she finds the infamous group of survivors. Will she ever make it to Macon? (Start is based on Episode 4. Ends in Episode 5) (Contains profanity)
1. Welcome to Savannah

Eva felt a deep tug inside her chest, her adrenaline was at 100% as she ran through the jostling city. Through the dead, rotting corpses that were strewn like toys across the grey roads. She was heading out, away from the bleakness of the apocalypse . Away from the monotone sky. To Macon, to find safety.

A cold sweat pooled around Eva's white school collar. She jumped at every growl or groan made by a walker. She had her phone tucked away in her backpack, slung around one rigid-with-fear shoulder, her gym clothes, and her bracelets. Running, her quick paced steps took her to lower ground, to the park that was 10 minutes from her house. The only thing that could be used as a weapon was some shoddy branches from a fallen tree, or some shattered glass that was littered carelessly by the basketball court. Around every corner was one of those beasts. Blocking an entrance to the park, as they stood in rows, waving like bracken in the bitterly cold wind.

Should've taken an extra coat to school.

On she went, for around 1 hour, occasionally stopping for a rest. This was her fifth breather, and she came and sat down on a patch of yellowy grass. Her feet were red raw where her boots had rubbed rubbed her temples with her index finger, and breathed deeply, just like Ms James had told her to do when she was afraid. But no amount of relaxation attempts could stop the fear that convulsed through Eva's entire existence.

She swivelled her marvellously brown eyes around the scene, noticing a large sign that read: Savannah.

Suddenly, there was a group of loud noises, and shouting. Most of the words she could make out was only cursing words and nervous crying. Eva ran towards the direction of the sound, careful not to attract the attention of the monsters.

"AH!" "HELP ME,PLEASE!" A walker had jumped out from behind a large oak tree, to the left of where she was, and was cornering her. Eva tried to hit it, balling her fists so tightly it was as if her knuckles were about to burst from her skin. She flailed hopelessly, and fell to the floor, knocking the breath out of herself as she hit the icy pavement.

BANG! The walker fell to the floor beside her, it's ugly face lopsided and horrifying. Looking up, she saw a tall, strong looking man. Beside him, an older man with a comical handlebar moustache and a sports cap. Then the last person was a shorter guy, with a worried look on his face.

"Fuck it,Lee. She could be bitten!" Moustache guy yelled, pointing at Eva.

"She doesn't look bitten." Lee replied, studying her carefully for marks. "I-m not bitten, just scared is all." Eva managed to whisper quietly. Short guy breathed a sigh of relief and held out his hand. He lifted her up from the ground and patted her shoulder. "Wow, pretty brave." He smirked. "I'm Omid. This is Kenny," He pointed to moustache guy. "And this is Mr Lee Badass." He pointed to the dark guy with the shotgun. Omid grinned this time.

"You can tell he thinks he's a comedian." Lee rolled his eyes.

Eva and the three men walked to a house that stood looming in front of them, it was very eerie looking and quite grey on the outside. And the inside smelt musty, with peeling wallpaper and blood caked carpets.

There was a welter of sound emitting from the front room, where more people sat. A woman in her late 20's, a pretty young girl, an old man with a raspy laugh and a gangly looking teenager, who seemed to have a habit of staring at her.

The woman stood up swiftly, and stepped towards Eva.

Eva's POV

"Who the hell is this chick?" She whispered, pretending I didn't hear.

I was gonna take a stand against her, but I was too exhausted to even frown. "Now sweetie, calm down. We found her getting attacked by a walker." Omid reassured what appeared to be his wife. Her eyes widened, I bet she thought I was bitten. Stupid bitch. The old man slumped off by himself to the backyard; smart move.

Lee butted in. "Right, anyway, what's your name?" His eyes softened.

"My name is Evangeline" I spoke rigidly, although inside I was beaming with pride as for once I said my unusual name. The little girl came up to me tentatively, and hid behind Lee. "I like your name." She mumbled, blushing a little bit. "Thank you, what's your name? Is this your dad?" I crouched to her height and fixed my eyes on her marigold ones. "This is Clementine." Lee hugged her close. "I'm just her uh," He hesitated. "Guardian." He nodded in agreement with himself.

I stood back up to my own size and brushed the blood specks off my trousers.

"No time for sentimentality, we gotta get the fuck outta here!" Kenny hissed, grabbing Lee's shoulder roughly. "You're right, come on Evangeline, lets go." Lee grabbed my wrist and tugged me along towards the rest of the group.

"Welcome to Savannah." Omid mumbled to me again, as we all trudged away from the derelict house.


	2. Bells for thee

.Kenny handed me a gun reluctantly as we walked, telling me "You young'uns need it to protect yerselves. Don't want you gettin' hurt." He laughed slightly at the last sentence. I nearly spat right in his smug face. But I just smiled and remembered my manners.

Eventually, I gave into boredom and asked him about what had happened before I arrived. Staring into the distance is all he did, seeming sad and angry at the same time. "What,did someone die?" I blurted out. "It's rude not to reply when someone is speaking." I hissed. He just looked at me and clenched his fists. He swung a petty hand at me and I stepped backwards.

"You shut your prissy lil' mouth before I make ya!"He jeered.

"I'm not afraid of an old crackhead like you!" I felt good for being a jerk for once. Kenny's mouth dropped. His eyes widened, and he began to cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Omid's wife steered me away from him and she spoke calmly but strictly.

"Listen, Kenny and everyone else here has been having a shit time, so maybe it would help if you kept quiet for a while, okay?" She stared into my eyes,those eyes a teacher gives you after you've been scolded for not doing your homework on time.

I tried my best to shake it off. And after a while, we came to a string of walkers, all walking towards a peculiar sound that rung in the distance. It sounded like bells. That would make sense because we were around 3 minutes away from a church. "Shit, they're easily distracted, huh?" Lee remarked, studying the beasts. "That's a swea-" Clementine replied, but I looked at her and she mimicked zipping up her mouth. We crouched to the floor and slowly,but surely followed the gaggle of walkers.

The boy teenager suggested shooting them, but everyone just rolled their eyes at him and carried on their 'stealth mission'. He sounded and looked incredibly stupid. Which was bad, because the only people I actually didn't hate so far are: Lee, Kenny, Clementine and Omid. And that sucked.

After a while, Omid's wife had to hold Omid upright, he complained that his leg was hurting and his wife insisted he should rest. But we all decided that we needed to press on, as we were practically outside the church. I propped myself up against the wall behind me and stretched my aching limbs out. The teen dude slid up to me and tried to make conversation. "Hi. M-my name is Ben. You're Eva, r-right?" He smiled nervously and wringed his hands together like a damp flannel. "Heya Ben. Yeah, I'm Eva." I replied coolly. What I really wanted to say was "Does it look like I want company you gangly weirdo?" But I managed to hold my tongue. He scratched the back of his head and copied my stretch, edging toward me very slightly. "Where are you fro-" "SHIT!" I whirled around, to find that the rest of the group were chasing a figure that leapt across the roof of the church, nimbly and swiftly. "Come on! We gotta go!" I hissed to Ben. Following our group's trail.

There was a hiss of static, and Lee fumbled in his pocket, fishing out a black radio with pink stickers on it. "Hello?" He called into the radio, pressing a red button."You need to get out of the street." The man at the other end replied dryly, with a high pitch,almost laughing at the situation. "Who is this?" Lee snarled. No reply again, just more static. Shit was getting serious pretty fast.

The old man, Charles spoke gruffly. "Ask not for whom the bell tolls."

The other end hissed again and the voice of the man came back on.

"It tolls for thee."

There was a loud humming sound coming from around the corner of the street, about 500 walkers came ambling towards the bell again, this time heading towards us.

We took off like birds,running like wind and spit toward a safe house just opposite our position. Kenny got grabbed by a walker as he ran, tripping over, his gun flying from his hands. Somebody had better sort him out as I spotted Clementine and that useless bastard Ben being cornered by the walkers.

I darted towards them. "ME! ME! NOT THEM!" I yelled, flailing my arms around like a wild thing. They ignored me and carried on walking.

"BEN! HELP HER!" Lee yelled fearfully, he stood at my side as we exchanged horrified glances. Ben panicked and ran away, leaving Clem by herself.

Useless asshole he was.

The old man hit the nearest zombie to her and continued to attack the other ones.

Running again, faster, I ran towards Clementine and grabbed her by her waist, hauling her away from those wretched creatures, to safety. And later I was about to have a little word with Ben.

We lumbered towards a large house, with a big backyard and a glossy black security fence. I unlocked the gate, urging them all inside to safety. Omid tripped over a small grating resting in the dirt, and landed on his leg, the wound opening in the process. "Damnit man, you need to stop doing that!" I spoke worriedly, even though it was supposed to make him laugh. He just screwed up his face and clutched his leg, reaching for his wife. "Hunny, you've split your wound, it might get infected!" She said to him quickly, spluttering her words. "Infected? No, no way!" I thought to myself angrily. He had to be okay, good people don't get hurt, right?

Wrong.

Lee stood before a hole, inside was a dead and horrifically decayed dog. I felt just as sick as Omid's wife. Clementine was consoling her as she gagged.

I sidled up to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks." She smiled weakly, clutching her stomach. "I didn't quite catch your name." I replied, placing my hand lightly on her shoulder. "I'm Christa." "You've met my boyfriend Omid, right?"

Oh, I'm such an idiot. They're not even married!

I proceeded to look at both of her ring fingers and frowned.

"Yep. I hope you are feeling better soon, Christa." I reassured her and walked off to join Lee, dog collar in hand as he and the others walked towards a door with a peculiar looking pet door.


	3. Temporary safety

Clementine crawled through the pet door as everyone bickered about how to get in, and who would risk it trying to open the door. I reached out my hand to try and stop her. What if she was attacked?! Fear coursed through my veins as I heard a clicking and splintering noise...

The whole door swung open, and Clementine strode out triumphantly. "Good job, Clem!" Lee praised as we all stepped through into a dark room, with a very elegant portrait of a young boy and his parents hung up precisely on the wall.

The room however, was extremely damp and the wallpaper peeled like orange skins, revealing a very unflattering bleached wall behind. I breathed in deeply, and out again through my mouth. Christa and two others were heaving Omid onto a large red leather sofa. He cried out in pain every time they carried him another step forward.

Meanwhile, Lee was talking to Clementine about her walkie talkie, and I overheard her admit that her radio 's face dropped. I hurried past them to look around for something edible, even if it was moldy (which it probably would be) But I had no such luck.

Then, breaking an awkward silence,Ben cried out.

"LEE! You need to come now, there's something wrong with Kenny, he's not coming down from the attic." He wrung his hands again anxiously.

"Why don't you go and see what's happened to him then, crybaby?" I sneered at him. He shot me a hurt look and walked towards me, not following Lee to the attic.

"I'm too afraid."

"Yeah, I think I noticed." I replied to his childish demeanour.

"Listen, I-"

"Don't wanna hear it. You nearly got Clem killed you asshole!And don't try the stupid sorry act on me, it won't work. And don't even say anything because you'll probably cause another mishap by talking! Capeche?" I yelled, pushing him so hard that he went reeling backwards.

He scrambled to the attic stairs and shot up it like a bullet. I nodded in triumph at my little hate speech and went to see if everyone was alright, tending to Omid.

After around fifteen minutes, Kenny, Lee, and Ben retreated from the attic. Lee carried a very anorexic, very pale boy, who was obviously dead in his arms. He had a very solemn look on his face, taking him into the backyard and laying him down besides what appeared to be HIS dog.

I couldn't bear to see a dead child, so I hid my face behind my jacket sleeves. I wish we would've been here soon enough to save the poor soul, or at least put him to rest, maybe in more graceful manner!

I peeked between my jacket and saw Clementine followed them, and protested. "You can't let a little girl go out there!" I put a foot down in front of the doorway. This time they ALL shot me a sad look. I reluctantly let them pass, as i walked away and sunk into a chair opposite Christa.

"Busy day,huh?" She remarked wearily, her eyelashes fluttering to a close.

Five minutes later, she jolted awake by the sound of yelling. We all took off for the garden, and saw Lee grabbing the gate bars and shouting at nothing, looking into the distance. "What the hell is going on?!" Christa and I yelled.

"I saw something, seriously! I'm not mad!" Lee replied, although he certainly looked mad.

"Anyways," Kenny interrupted. "We need'a find a boat, soon."

"Go find one then." I replied rudely.

"Alright. Me an' Lee are going to go down to the 'bay' and find something out, everybody else stay here. Goddit?" He looked specifically at Ben.

Lee patted Clementine on the head and walked off through the gates.


	4. Sensing trouble

Me, Christa, Omid, Ben and Clementine all stayed inside. We could still hear walkers gurgling outside the mansion's walls. We tried our best to ignore it, I decided to wander around again, I came to the stairs, they creaked with each step I took, until I reached the hallway on the second floor. It had a bathroom, with all the porcelain around the sink and toilet cracked. There were four bedrooms, and I mentally calculated who would sleep in which bed.

Christa and Omid in the double bed at the front of the hallway.

In the middle, there was two single beds, one by the wall and one opposite it for Lee and Clementine.

And there was two at the rear end of the hallway, I'd sleep in the one one the left, and Ben would sleep in the room opposite. Maybe Kenny could sleep on the sofa downstairs?

I laughed at the thought.

I walked towards what was to be my room and searched the draws. All I found was a very small, dishevelled looking plush Husky, two sparkling red gel pens, and a small pocket dictionary with tea stained pages. Flopping down on the bed, book in hand, I read with great strain. I found the word zombie: A fictional character of horror. Well, that's a proven myth. Getting up again, I walked back downstairs to greet the muffled howls of Omid and Ben hugging his knees.

"Is he feeling any better? You know, besides the horrible noise." I whispered.

Ben shrugged his shoulders and buried his head into his school jacket.

"Hey, you're from SM!" I spoke louder, noticing the initials.

The corners of his lips twitched, hinting a smile. "My school and yours were facing last semester in basketball. I was E.C-16"

"Yeah, I was on the bench. B.P-23. I think I saw you, scoring a couple of points." This time he smiled a little wider.

Clementine and Christa emerged from the kitchen, carrying nothing but half a dry cracker. "There's a bed upstairs for Omid." I bent down to his level, offering him my hand like he did to me when we first met. He clutched it tightly and hauled himself upward. Christa helped him to the stairs.

There was another very loud bell ring, nearly shaking the house, even if it was so far away. A gust of wind thumped at the window, cackling and banging like a madman attempting a break-in. Clem put her fingers in her ears.

Then, she gasped. "Lee!" "They're going where Lee is!" She dashed for the door. "Please, Eva, please!" Her eyes widened. I opened the door after a few moments of contemplating, and pushed her behind my back as we stepped into the thick, pungent air. Following the walkers again, towards the bay.

With a new collection of fresh sweat forming underneath my mousey brown fringe.


End file.
